


A C.A.L.M. Reveal

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, band au, famous au, platonic calm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: A hot new band has taken over the charts... But who are they?





	A C.A.L.M. Reveal

“Welcome back to the countdown of the reveal of the hottest and most mysterious band of the year! We are only about 15 minutes out from the beginning of the concert that C.A.L.M. has promised will be their big unveiling! After the past year of hit singles, an amazing album, and secretive stage names, who do you think will be behind that amazing music?

It was roughly one year ago that the band C.A.L.M. debuted and began taking the world by storm with their powerful vocals and amazing instrumentation. No one knew until their first mysterious interview that they were actually known celebrities! Let’s look back on a clip of the interview that shook their newfound fan base to their core!”

—

The interviewer was sitting behind a desk, looking up at a screen where the video chat with this new band was being displayed. Four figures sat in shadow, no details discernible about them besides what seemed to be vaguely masculine outlines.

“So, we’re here with the mysterious new band C.A.L.M., who have agreed to do this exclusive interview! So… Gentlemen? May I ask what is going on with this secrecy? Are the four of you just not quite ready for the fame that comes with recognition?”

The figure who sat most in the center of the group let out a deep laugh, his voice distorted by software to disguise them even moreso than just the shadows.

“That isn’t it at all, actually. We’ve decided to do this to test a theory. To see if fans would enjoy our music while unaware of our identities… To see if it’s our music that draws attention, or if it’s just our names. For you see… You all know us. Separately.”

The interviewer seemed surprised. “So what you are saying is… The four of you are already well known musicians? With albums and songs we would know? …Do you plan to reveal your identities to the world eventually?”

“We will. In time. And yes, we have some very recognizable and rather surprising names amongst our little group here. Top selling albums, dozens of awards won… In fact, more than one of us has been interviewed there on your very own talk show.”

“Wow! Alright. Well I am personally looking forward to that day! Can we have any hints or clues for now? Perhaps… Aliases we can use in the mean time?”

The one who had been speaking turned his head to the others around him before looking back toward the screen. “No hints for now, but we do have names for you to use for the time being. We are C.A.L.M., and i’m the lead singer, your C, Creativity.” He bowed his head slightly.

A noticeably deeper voice, even behind the electronic disguise, seemed to let out a sigh. “I’m Anxiety. Lead guitar.”

A more even monotone, “Logic. Keyboard and synthesizers.”

And last, the happiest sounding one, obviously bubbly and excited, “And I’m Morality! I play the bass guitar! Oh, and all three of us do backup vocals!”

The interviewer smiled, letting out a laugh. “Well, you heard it here, folks! Looks like we have quite the mystery on our hands! Do you four have anything else you’d like to add?”

Creativity spoke up again. “Not for now, but keep an ear out for us. And we hope you enjoy what all we have to share!”

—

“Not much has been learned since their first interview, even though fans have scoured the band’s official twitter and other social media pages, nothing too concrete has come forward. It is clear that frontman Creativity and bassist Morality seem to be much less reclusive than the quieter Logic and Anxiety… Although with codenames like those, who could be surprised? They also all seem to have colors associated with each of them, popping up in album artwork and different small clues in their online posts. But beyond that.. Not much has really been discovered!

All we can say for sure is the group is constructed of four exceptionally talented individuals. Who could be behind those heavy intense riffs and complicated melodies? Anxiety’s hands must move over the strings like it’s nothing at all! Honestly, the only one who could rival those talented hands may be the keyboardist of their very own group, the one known as Logic. There’s such a meticulousness in the complex patterns, how can anyone’s brain move so quickly? That and the amazing work on the synthesizers… It’s no doubt we are working with professionals here!

And that isn’t to count out Morality and Creativity! Morality’s talent with the bass is nothing to ignore! The beat and tempo that supports the other two instruments is obviously invaluable! But I think the fan favorite has quickly become Creativity, with a golden voice and exceptionally impressive range, he seems to be the member that fans are trying hardest to identify. It is difficult to believe that a known singer could disguise their voice so well that absolutely no one can place it… But there haven’t been enough clues to really lead to any thing conclusive.”

Behind the reporter doing the story, the stage suddenly began to flare to life. Lights came up from the back, illuminating four paneled screens on wheels from behind and showing the silhouettes of what was hidden on the other side. The band members weren’t there as of yet, but the shadows of two guitars on stands, an electronic keyboard setup with multiple other music machines, and a microphone stand had become visible.

As the crowd began to cheer, the reporter turned took and saw that the large television screen above the stage had flipped on, showing the band’s colorful logo.

“It looks like it’s time! Let’s find out the answer to the mystery!”

The crowd was still going absolutely wild when suddenly the lights went completely out again. A hush fell over them until one screen was lit up from behind once more, but this time not in white light, and not to simply reveal an instrument. The light blue color that had been associated with Morality filled the screen, showing that he was indeed standing there, holding the bass guitar. He began to play as soon as his shadow had become visible, filling the arena with a steady beat. It was only a few moments before the next screen lit as well, the silhouette of Logic playing the keyboard against his shade of dark blue. It was difficult to make out, but his hands were moving quickly across the keys, making precise choices as he joined Morality in creating the music.

Everyone’s eyes tore away from Logic and Morality as an intense guitar riff ripped through the air, Anxiety’s silhouette against purple light having suddenly become visible. It shook the venue, some fans screaming in excitement. Finally, that spectacular vocal laid over the top of the music, Creativity bathed in red light and striking a dramatic pose behind his screen.

The band performed, hidden behind their screens but obviously putting on their concert as though there was nothing impeding anyone’s vision of them. It was clear they had quite the stage presence, especially Creativity who was eagerly performing to his adoring crowd. They made it about halfway through the song when the screen above the stage suddenly switched to live video of the concert and then closed in on Morality’s silhouette. His codename was along the bottom of the screen below the feed, causing a renewed excitement in the crowd, realizing that the first mystery was about to be solved.

Creativity strutted his way to Morality’s screen, passing behind Logic’s, while still not allowing himself to be seen. With a grand flourish, he pushed the wheeled and light blue lit screen away from the bassist, it sliding off stage as a spotlight came up to illuminate Morality. Creativity made his way back to his spot as the name on the television above them morphed from Morality into Patton Campbell. The crowd was screaming as a bespectacled young man came into view, wearing a soft blue flannel and light wash jeans over an unmistakeable pair of cowboy boots.

“Patton Campbell! Who could have seen that coming?! The up and coming young country pop singer, known for his sweet lyrics, soft voice, and baby blue acoustic guitar… Playing a bass?! Who knew that young man had so much talent?”

The young bassist was smiling wide, now able to move a bit more and really see the fans who were going wild at his identity. He had a good moment of attention before the television moved to focus on Logic. Once again, Creativity moved just enough to dramatically push the screen hiding him off the stage, the crowd straining to figure out the man’s identity before his name appeared above them. He was dressed fairly simply, a black t-shirt and a dark denim jacket as well as black leather pants. At first, as the word Logic morphed into the name Logan Brooks, not too many people seemed to know who he was. But it was only a beat before the name morphed again into a new word, Cerebral, and the crowd once again lost their minds.

“Cerebral?! Logan Brooks AKA Cerebral, well known EDM and progressive house music DJ, remixer, and music producer! Did anyone know he could play?! How was he hiding such amazing instrumental talent this entire time?!”

Even if no one but Patton could really see it at the moment, there was definitely a small smirk on Logan’s face, having greatly enjoyed the short moment where he had still had the crowd confused.

Once again the television shifted, showing Anxiety’s screen. And once again, Creativity made the move to reveal the talented musician before moving back to his spot. The man that was shredding the electric guitar was dressed head to toe in black, a spiked leather jacket covered in studs over a torn and ripped pair of skinny jeans tucked into heavy black boots. He threw his head back to toss the purple tipped hair from his makeup dusted eyes, his lip ring glinting in the spotlight as he did so. The crowd was already screaming as the name Anxiety shifted to read Virgil Grimm.

“Virgil Grimm! I never thought i’d see the day that the notoriously solo act, the one and only punk rock guitarist Virgil Grimm would be seen in a group! He has stated on multiple occasions about his distaste for working with others, what could have changed his mind to convince him to bring his undeniable musical talents to this band?!”

There was only one left, all the focus moving to that final screen, everyone dying to know who provided the vocal for this mysterious band. They already had shown they had three members who had nothing to do with each other musically, who could possibly complete the set? Fans were convinced it had to be a well known singer, someone who had trained for years in perfecting their voice. But as Creativity finally moved to grip the edge of his own screen and forcibly wheel it away, the crowd was completely in shock to see who stood there. As eyes flew to the television above, they were only met with confirmation that they were indeed looking at and listening to the one and only Roman Lyons.

“Roman Lyons?! Roman Lyons the Oscar-award winning actor and director?! I don’t think anyone would have ever thought this A-lister could sing, let alone with pipes like that! I’m completely floored! How on earth?!”

Roman obviously adored the shock that moved through the audience at his reveal, but he didn’t let that stop his performance. And now that he could move freely, he was strutting across the stage, showing his innate ability to hold a crowd, as well as moving around and interacting with his band mates. The four of them continued through their concert, going on as though it was nothing more than that.

The thought that these four men had nothing in common was definitely at the forefront of everyone’s minds. With three of them in completely different genres of music, and one that didn’t have anything to do with music at all… But that thought couldn’t hold up to the view on the stage. Watching as Roman moved across so effortlessly, first making his way to end up back to back with Virgil. The two leaned against each other as Virgil played another seemingly effortless riff and Roman continued to sing, faces turned toward their audience but also glancing back so they could just see each other, a playfully competitive glint in their eyes as they caught the other’s gaze.

Roman also made his way over to Patton, the two of them reacting much more like best friends, both smiling wide as they leaned shoulders together, Patton leaning into the larger man to sing along with him as he continued to play. Roman finally made his way over to Logan, leaning toward him over his equipment and continuing to sing. While the lead singer had a huge cocky smile on his face, Logan just raised his eyes to meet his and they definitely had a moment of fire in their shared gaze. If Roman and Virgil had a playful competitiveness, it was clear that the dynamic between Roman and Logan was definitely a good amount less playful.

On the other side of the stage, Virgil and Patton had also moved close together, the two of them playing guitar to guitar, and looking back at each other as they went. While it wasn’t surprising to see the adorable smile upon Patton’s face, it was the small sincere smile he was so easily able to coax from the darkly dressed man that no one had expected. It was clear that these four had quite the dynamic and what seemed to be a well developed friendship.

Their concert continued on, and after a number of their hits and an attempt to leave before having to come back on for an encore, they gave a simple wave and goodbye, making their way off stage to the sound of the crowd going wild and screaming for them. All the while they knew that their little experiment had been far more than successful… And that it was definitely far from over.


End file.
